earth_afterwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Story
Introduction 1998 East Berlin occupied by the Combine. Because of lack of uniforms for the new founded Civil Protection, the Combine decided to use uniforms used by citizens of the Airex. A Black Mesa scientist(not Gordon Freeman) tried to hide in this city, because he knew that he could be very important for the Combine. The Combine was already experimenting for a new teleporter, but without success. The Combine knew now where to find all Black Mesa scientists, thanks to Breen, who revealed that 7 Black Mesa scientists are still alive and showed pictures of all these scientists. Hearing that the city voice talks about an anti-citizen, the scientist knew exactly that it was him. After seeing a knife next to a dead body, the scientist took this knife and killed for the first time in his life, a CP. But after the small battle, the Combine sent their biological weapon for the first time after the 7 Hour War. He was trapped inside Berlin… Episode 1 1998 Paris has been partially destroyed and because of the high population density, the Combine accepted the proposition made by some persons to voluntarily build a new sector in the city. But this didn’t last long. A battle begun in the centre of the new sector. Overwatch soldiers, because the Civil Protection couldn’t handle this for a long time, joined the battle. A French soldier, who survived the battles between the Synths and the French Army, escapes the city by finding a car. His new destination, Belgium.(This leads to Episode 8) Episode 2 1998 After driving for a long time, he arrived at a canalisation. He knew he couldn’t keep driving for long, the Airwatch already knew about him. The Canadian rebel found an old airboat(You will know how the airboat is know in City 17)and followed the “water”. But after a small battle with North American CP’s, he was stuck… Episode 3 1999 Mother Russia lost the battle, and this was a big deception for a Red Army’s Soldier. But he wanted to fight and win for Russia, even if the war was over. After hearing screams and gun sounds, he knew what to do. Finding the traitor of the city, a Combine officer which was initially a human, but who preferred working against humanity. After a bloody battle against Combine Police Agents, he found the secret office, and killed the Combine Officer. Something was very frightening. The Russian soldier thought that all Synth Soldiers went to their home planet, but appearently not… Episode 4 1998 A heli crashed, only survivor was one of the pilots. The Combine saw the crash and immediately alerted the Elite Troop of the Civil Protection. The pilot knew he wouldn’t survive long if he stayed here. He took some guns and fought the Elite Troop. The Combine alerted all citizens and would punish any citizen who didn’t stay home. Passing through the Elite Troop, he found another heli, which didn’t crash. That’s why most soldiers were near the small park. Knowing that the Airwatch was coming, he entered the heli and fled… Episode 5 1998(This episode refers to the same person as of Episode 1 and 8) After 1 week, the container finally reached the industrial zone of Mexico City(Episode 8 will tell about how he got in there). Many C48 Ovverwatch soldiers have been alerted that Mexico City got an intruder. The ship which arrived at a Mexican port was empty, no crew member or captain. The French soldier was the one who drove the ship and was abel to hide in of the containers at time. He found out during the way to Belgium that the Combine is exerimenting on teleoprters in industrial zones all over District 1(North America and Parts of South America). He found the exact location of the teleporter and destroyed it… Episode 6 1998 Our Russian soldier fled in a forest between Russia and Belarus. The tunnel collapsed and there is no coming back. He knew where the Red Army’s secret nuclear launch site was. While driving, he found out that he was not alone. Outlands soldiers were already alerted about him. He had to escape as fast as possible, but he knew that it wouldn’t be that easy. After seeing a fully functional dam, he had to destroy it. But because he had no explosive, he needed to destroy it with another way… Episode 7 2000 The German Black Mesa Scientist fled from Germany to stay in the Czech Republic. But this didn’t last long, because Xen creatures invaded the city. After seeing a Civil Protection Airpatrol Chopper landing, he had the idea to fly it. He was in the Bundeswehr until 1982 before he was a Black Mesa Scientist. He knew how to fly choppers. As he saw how the streets of City 46 were under fire, he had to be careful. He reached the chopper and fled again… Episode 8 1999(This episode refers to the same person as of Episode 1 and 5) After leaving France, our French citizen had to leave District 3. But after some Outlands Scanners saw a citizen fleeing, they immediately alerted the Combine. Outlands soldier are now searching him and need to kill him before he gets outside District 3. Now the only way for our French rebel to leave Europe, is to drive a cargo ship. But is he strong enough to kill so many Combine Soldiers? And he won’t just see human creatures, but even stronger and more dangerous soldiers, which have destroyed human defences during the seven hour war... Episode 9 2000 A U.S citizen was searching a good place to sleep, but was disturbed by factory sounds. Seeing some boxes with guns, he knew what he had to do. It was a short fight, but his mission failed… Episode 10 2000 Knowing that he is being chased, he decided to fly with the chopper to Harz, Germany. But he crashed. He survived, but didn't know where he was. He was somewhere in the middle of nowhere. He saw a truck, tried to start the engine, and successfully started it. After some hours, he arrived at a nuclear plant. The scientitst was wondering why there were so many corpses. And what he saw, shocked him. It was like in East Berlin...Zombies everywhere. He managed to get to the other end of the plant and stole an abondonned APC... Episode 11 This time, GMan modified Time and Space. The US Soldier woke up in the middle of a fight in Washington. He had to find a way through the city and had to reach a small rebel base he knew. It was a long fight until he finally reached it. Now he had to find a way to escape the city... Episode 12 Our soldier found a way to escape from Washington. But he was not alone. Zombies and CPs were around. While going more and more away from Washington, more and more CPs appeared. He finally understood what was happening. The was a small warehouse full of stalkers and CPs. And what he saw was shocking. The Combine was testing a repulsor tank. He knew what he had to do and destroyed the tank...that's why this tank remains unseen during Gordon Freemans journey... Episode 13(Final) After finally reaching the other tunnel entrance, he was surprised while going deeper in the forest. A small base with 3 other persons. After they met, they planned to establish another small resistance group, and their initial plan is to destroy any way the Combine wants to use to access again to their homeplanet...